the beginning
by eddyboi01
Summary: this story is about the doctor when the daleks and time lords are at war. will the doctor survive? rated T for strong anguage and moderate sex
1. a blur chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

Authors Notes: this is m first story, I dot know how people actually do this but my friend showed me the website and I decided to make one, enjoy.

P.S: I am not that familiar with all the episodes and characters of doctor who but I will try my best o make this story enjoyable for you.

_**The beginning**_

**Chapter one: **_**A Blur**_

"Sir what should we do now?" the soldier said

No reply "sir, what should we do?!" again nothing "sir?! What are your orders?" "Huh what's going on? ... Ouch my head, well that's gunna leave a mark." The Doctor replied. The soldier worried about the doctor but at the same time angry enough to kick him in the balls and leg it out of the war "the left flank has been taken by enemy foresees and we think their planning a full scale attack on the main gate! ... Their ripping our men to shreds (the soldier now with slightly watering eyes). What do you want us to do sir we need and order and now, or you, me and every other man under your command will die!" "Who, what men what enemy, what are you going on about you freak?!" the Doctor replied "ok men I am the second man in command and I don't think that Corporal shouldn't be in command due to his state. Get in some medics now!!" the second commanding solider said to the others. " sir there are no available medics on the battleground you will haft to carry him to the medical centre, not only that but you_ will haft to protect it from the wave of daleks that are heading that way" the soldier who followed his command the second commanding soldier simply replied "shit!"_


	2. the doctor needs a doctor chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**_** The Doctor Needs A Doctor**_

"Ok boys if we want to se our families again we need to do this job rite, perfect to the touch. The Doctor needs a doctor.". "Hay i don't need a doctor you dick. Get a life. Let's all dance around and make some daisy chains, yyyyyyaaaaaayyyyyy. I'm so happy...are you happy Mr. grumpy?"The doctor replied to his speech" "no sir, come on men we need to get to the medical centre as quick possible that is our main priority" suddenly out of nowhere came the word "EXTERMINATE!!" "A Dalek, quick get the doctor out of here and FIRE!!" "AHHHHHHHH burning AHHHHH we will exterminate your race you pathetic beings!!" KABOOOM! The Dalek explodes shooting pieces of its hard other case. A piece of it fly's into kilt's face ripping his face open and gorging out his eye. As the smoke from the explosion faded it revealed a whole sea of evil creations. "Shit, quick evacuate, we gotta get out of hear. Aljol, hikvon cover us" all around was the sound of war and death "what should we do about kilt he is dyeing!!"

TTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOO...OOOOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...the suspense was killing everyone.

GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Everyone sprinted with all there might, running for there life. The sea of Daleks hungry for killing. Screaming, shouting, shooting fear all running round the doctors head like a migraine caused from a sledge hammer.

They were almost there. The second commanding soldier couldn't get over that he was now in charge an responsible for all of these soldiers, if he screwed up he would be putting all of these brave men's life on the line, even more than they already are. Only half a mile to go, but already three of the men have died (EXTERMINATED).

Almost there the medical centre was in site but under heavy fire by the daleks. They only had one weakness and that was fire. "Bloody hell the fucking tin cans are every where, we're not going to make it!!" screamed Aljol "shut the fuck up, we can do this look it's only across the field. FIRE!!"

"wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwooooooooooooooooooooooosssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh" a Dalek ship was hit and plummeting into our direction. It almost looked as if it was going faster than lightning but yet so slow. It hit the medical centre and scraped along the ground tearing up the area killing time lords and daleks leaving no one. The atmosphere changed from angry and scared to a massive state of panic all the second commanding solider could she was the ship. Nothing else he just stood there, hypnotised by its powerful doings his head went higher, higher up until the ship was right in front of him, there was now nothing he could do. The others knew that, grabbed the doctor and ran for cover. The soldier's life just flashed before his eyes. He saw the daleks first coming down to wipe out our race, at that moment he knew that the time lord race would fall just by looking at the numbers of which they came in.

His last words were "help us, somebody, anybody"

There was no one else to command the soldiers, they were petrified. Who would take the responsibility of commanding the soldiers now. Obviously the doctor couldn't and there was nothing they could do.

One of the least shocked soldiers got the doctor and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out some sort of remote control with only one button that almost took up the whole area of it, not only hat but it was bright red.

**Chapter three: losing numbers **

**Coming son!!**


End file.
